Yu-Gi-Oh! Generation Fusion!
Yu-Gi-Oh! Generation Fusion! 'is a crossover fanfiction written by Autismo555 on Fanfiction.net, also known as NumberC17 on Neo Ark Cradle . It is a crossover series between the Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime series. The setting of Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's takes place before the end of both series while Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL takes place some time after the end of each series. The story includes an original character by Autismo555 serving as the primary antagonist, as well as cards seen only in the anime and the anime effects of each card. 'Synopsis A masked man, known as the Controller, has plucked the major focal points of Duel Monsters history and gathered up the biggest villains from each timeline to destroy the history of Duel Monsters itself! Now with the help of their friends and allies, Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo and Yuma Tsukumo join forces to prevent the threat from destroying the game they love! Each chapter arc will only focus on certain characters stuck in a different timeline. Each Duel will include anime-only cards, as well as card effects only used in the anime and not in the OCG/TCG Card Games. In addition, OCG and TCG-only cards will be included. Plot holes and other missing material from each series will also be answered, too. 'Plot' 'Prologue' The story starts off in the Void, a desolate, empty plane of nonexistence shrouded by the darkness. Drifting along in the Void was a lone, needle-shaped spaceship made entirely of futuristic metal with a dome at the top and in the very center of the ship. Inside, a masked man wearing a cloak and a breathing mask watches with four other cloaked figures monitor screens built alongside the walls of the dome, all watching Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo and Yuma Tsukumo as they Dueled their friends and enemies. The masked man turns and walks out of the dome, each monitor screen flicking off into black as he muttered a single phrase. "Good-bye... Legendary Duelists." 'Yu-Gi-Oh! Timeline' Yugi and his friends, Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor and Tea Gardner are running away from a mob of Duelists who wanted nothing less than to defeat the King of Games himself. Yugi and his friends hide away in an alleyway, most of the mob running past while some stayed behind, suspicious to the fact Yugi disappeared around the area. The mob searches the area, but was led by a mysterious voice, who not only seemed familiar, but also drove the rest of the mob away from Yugi's hiding place. The "mysterious voice" turned out to be Mokubah Kaiba, the younger brother of Yugi's arch-rival, Seto Kaiba. Through Mokubah, Seto invites Yugi to a private Duel at the Kaiba Dome in Kaiba Land, where a condition set by Kaiba would be revealed to Yugi. No one else besides Mokubah was allowed to join and watch the Duel under the penalty of permantly banned from all and future Kaiba Land Tournaments. Joey grows angry to that fact but Yugi insisted he went alone; this was a Duel to test how well the King of Games did without the support from his friends. After departing via limousine, Joey grins to an idea that left Tristan and Tea to worry. At the top office of KaibaCorp building, Seto Kaiba remembers the day he lost to Yugi in Battle City. After getting a call from his bodyguard that Yugi was en route to Kaiba Land, Kaiba exits his building and sits in his own limousine. Kaiba takes out his Deck and smirks, thinking of how he would finally end Yugi's reign as the King of Games after the Duel. Kaiba threw his head up and burst with laughter. In the Kaiba Dome, Yugi awaited for Kaiba's arrival. During that time, Yugi has a talk with Yami Yugi, the spirit of a Pharaoh with a resemblance to Yugi, about the upcoming Duel. Both Yami and Yugi agree that Kaiba might be up to his tricks again and they needed to keep their guard up. As they finished, Kaiba steps in the Kaiba Dome and sets his conditions: Yugi cannot use the "Egyptian God Cards" during the Duel while Kaiba evens things up by removing three of his "Blue-Eyes" monsters as well. With the acceptance of the Duel, Yami switches bodies with Yugi and speaks his signature catchphrase: "It's time to Duel!" Meanwhile, Joey, Tea and Tristan sneak up in the balcony of the Kaiba Dome, since it was not well guarded by Kaiba's guards. Tristan and Tea are worried about being caught, but Joey convinces them Yugi needed their support and reminds him of the battles he faced, making a reference to the Battle City Arc, the Virtual World Arc and the battle City Finals Arc. Joey adds that supporting Yugi was the reason why Tea and Tristan decided to tag along, despite their reluctance. Joey, Tristan and Tea all cheer silently while Yugi and Kaiba begin their Duel. The Duel was cut to an unspecified turn, where Kaiba controlled "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" and Yugi controlled his "Dark Magician." Kaiba proceeds to attack Yugi's "Dark Magician" with "XYZ-Dragon Cannon," but Yugi activated "Mirror Force" to destroy Kaiba's monster. However, Kaiba countered with his three face-downs: "De-Fusion", which separated "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" into "X-Head Cannon", "Y-Dragon Head" and "Z-Metal Tank", "Ring of Destruction" to destroy "X-Head Cannon" and inflict 1800 damage to both players and "Ring of Defense" to protect him from his Trap Card. Yugi anticipated this and activated "Mystical Refpanel" to switch the effect of "Ring of Defense" to him, thus inflicting 1800 damage to Kaiba. Joey, Tristan and Tea cheered for Yugi while Mokubah looked down to his brother with worry. Yugi then tells Kaiba he would always come out on top, no matter what tricks he would pull, like inviting Yugi to the Duel without his friends around in order to test his ability to Duel without the support from his friends, but failed due to the bond with his Deck and his friends that Yugi shared with. Kaiba tells Yugi to stow his lecture, accusing the "Heart of the Cards" of being nothing but an old folktale his grandfather told him. Kaiba also berated Yugi by telling him that he was the only one in the world he could rely on was him and him alone. Yugi counters the argument by reminding Kaiba of the only other person he could trust: his brother Mokubah. Yugi reminds him that his bond with Mokubah nearly put Maximillion Pegasus in a corner in the Duelist Kingdom, despite having the Millennium Eye to help read his mind. Kaiba interrupts Yugi by telling him of a card in his hand that would bring him victory. Yugi is shocked as Kaiba Tributes his "Y-Dragon Head" and "Z-Metal Tank" to Summon his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Everyone in the Kaiba Dome, save for Kaiba looked on in shock as the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" appeared on the field. Yugi commands Kaiba to explain his action, only to be revealed that Kaiba only removed his other two "Blue-Eyes White Dragons" and the "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Kaiba adds in the real reason he wanted to Duel Yugi was to prove he could hold back his power to only one "Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Yugi pities Kaiba as he mentioned that he had foolishly brought his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon," thus ensuring that one half of his strategy to defeat Kaiba was already complete. Kaiba accuses Yugi of lying, but the latter explained he never lied or cheated. He only needed to draw one more card and the other half of his winning formula would be complete. Kaiba once again points out that the "Heart of the Cards" was only a phony tale but Yugi tells him otherwise before he placed his hands on the top card of his Deck. Yugi contemplates of the card he needed to destroy Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" or his "Dark Magician" would be destroyed. He thought of his friends who were cheering for him in the balcony, implying that he knew his friends wouldn't sit back while he Dueled Kaiba alone. During the majority of the Duel, Yugi kept silent about his friends, and now that they were there fir him, he could draw the card. Yugi draws the card and smiled, catching Kaiba and everyone else in the Kaiba Dome by surprise. Yugi plays "Magic Formula" which increased "Dark Magician's" ATK by 500, making it evenly matched with Kaiba's "Blue-Eyes". "Dark Magician" attacks the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", to which Kaiba remarks that both monsters would be destroyed until he found out too late of Yugi's other face-down card. Yugi activates "Dark Illusion", making "Dark Magician" immune to card effects and prevents him from being destroyed by battle. "Dark Magician" thrusts his staff which shot a beam of energy at "Blue-Eyes", but Kaiba orders his Dragon to push the attack back with its own attack. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" shot a stream of white lightning and both attacks connect, creating a strange light to appear from both connecting attacks. The light grew quickly and engulfed everything in its path until everything was sucked into the Void. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Timeline Jaden and his traveling companions -the spirit of his late dormitory headmaster, Professor Lyman Banner, his dorm room cat, Pharaoh and his Spirit Partner, Winged Kuriboh- are traveling on a cruise ship headed for the Duel Academy Island for a special Duel Academy Graduation Reunion where former graduated students would return for one week at Duel Academy five years after their graduation. As being the only Duel Academy student riding the cruise ship, Jaden disembarks the ship and waves goodbye to the captain as the ship disappeared into the horizon. Jaden observes Duel Academy, remembering the times when after the Yubel Incident that took place, he lost his love for Dueling but was slowly regained by the King of Games himself. The former Slifer Red Duelist declares that he was back and he was ready to make his week count. Suddenly, Jaden hears his PDA ringing in his backpack. He checks the time on screen and panics, remembering that there was a banquet hall serving at the moment. Jaden frantically runs up to Academy Island as Pharaoh followed close behind. Inside the packed banquet hall, Chancellor Sheppard and Vice-Chancellor Vellian Crowler observed happily as they watched over their former students being happy and enjoying themselves with the banquet. After much discussion about the turnout of the Reunion so far, Crowler remembered an incident a year before when a food fight broke out, resulting in Crowler getting hit by eggs and the instigators being kicked out, leading Sheppard to laugh at the memories and reassure Crowler that no incidents would happen. Somewhere in the banquet hall, a fight began to break out, which eventually settled down just like Sheppard said it would. Crowler humphed, mentioning he would call in the disciplinary squad if another fight broke out. Sheppard disregards it, saying that the Reunion would really get started once the class's two best Duelists arrived. Crowler doubts it, remembering that one of the Duelists was so distant on his third year of the Academy, but Sheppard tells him otherwise, saying this would be a week in Duel Academy that Jaden Yuki would remember. Elsewhere in the banquet hall, at the same time, Syrus Truesdale sadly scoured through the hall, searching for Jaden, only to become forlorn by the fact he wasn't hear, wanting to see him and Duel him with his improved "Cyberdark Vehicroid" Deck. Syrus sighs, planning on staying the week in his old dorm room alone. Then a voice yelled "ATTEN-HUT!" which scared Syrus into knocking a wastebasket over him. Syrus looks with a deadpanned face as he saw Tyranno Hassleberry, a second-year student who was a former rival over being Jaden's best friend. Syrus argues that Hassleberry wasn't supposed to be in the reunion, for he didn't enroll the same year Syrus did. Hassleberry reveals that he got a position in Duel Academy's assistant gym teacher with the Academy nurse/gym teacher, Fonda Fontaine, thirteen months before the reunion. He boasts that Sergeant Tyranno Hassleberry was promoted to Sergeant Major, nearly earning congratulations from Syrus. The former Obelisk Blue points out the only reason Hassleberry joined the Reunion was so he would reunite with Jaden, which led into a fight (the same fight Sheppard and Crowler witnessed) before it was broken off by the arrival of another certain student. That student was Chazz Princeton, who took over the head of the Princeton Group by Dueling his brothers, Slade and Jagger and winning. Hassleberry scolds him for defeating his own family, only to learn from Chazz that Slade and Jagger was about to buy off Duel Academy for an industrial building, as part of their lifelong plan of world domination through the industrial and business world. Chazz stands up and declares himself the proverbial king of the world. Syrus and Hassleberry guessed that Chazz had gone crazy, only to be yelled back, replying he would be crazy too with the "Ojamas" in his Deck constantly pestering him. The spirits of the Ojama Brothers, Ojama Yello, Ojama Black and Ojama Green, appear to Chazz. Ojama Yellow said he understood, Ojama Green speculated it was because Chazz loved them and Ojama Black added in they were like brothers and made a remark of his hair. The remark drove Chazz to be angry and swat them away, confirming Syrus and Hassleberry's suspicions that Chazz had definitely gone crazy. A woman remarks that none of the boys had grown up. Chazz and Syrus blush, remembering the voice belonging to Alexis Rhodes and became lovesick over her immediately. Hassleberry gets reacquainted with Alexis, mentioning of her two "Teacher of the Year" awards won in North America. Alexis thanks him and quips Hassleberry's employment was just so he could meet Jaden again. Hassleberry denies it. Suddenly, Alexis was given flowers by Chazz who sang her a poem before he told her of what he wanted to do with Alexis something romantic before the week was over, leading Syrus to tackle Chazz and began to fight, only to be broken up by the disciplinary squad. After the display was over, Sheppard and Crowler approached Hassleberry and Alexis, Chazz and Syrus joining them together. Hassleberry remembers the days in Duel Academy and the people in their circle of friends, leading them to become crestfallen over Jaden. They remember when Jaden became distant and when he left the graduation ceremony without saying good-bye. Suddenly, the banquet doors opened and Jaden stepped in, asking if the "All-You-Can-Eat Buffet" was still open. Overjoyed by his arrival, Syrus and Hassleberry tackle Jaden, being reduced by tears as they scolded him for leaving Duel Academy out of the blue. Jaden apologizes, claiming he needed to clear his head after the final assault from his arch-enemy, Nightshroud. Jaden shoves Syrus and Hassleberry off, only for him to be surprised and curious by Hassleberry's presence. With a proud smile, Hassleberry declared his position in Duel Academy and military rank title while Jaden pondered the motive behind the Dinosaur Duelist's employment. After a minute, Jaden realizes the answer, which leads Hassleberry to become shocked and curled up in shame in a corner. Jaden turns to Syrus, giving him an old friendly bear hug. Syrus informs Jaden that his brother, Zane (previously seen confined to a wheelchair) made a full recovery but dropped off the map to create a new Deck from scratch. Syrus becomes saddened, but Jaden cheered him up by assuring that Zane was assembling his Deck at the moment and brings him into a friendly headlock. Alexis smiles as Jaden and Syrus rekindled their brother-like bond before Jaden congratulates Alexis and Chazz for their achievements. Alexis thanks Jaden for the compliment but Chazz remarks that it was no big deal, leading into a slight debate between the two Dueling rivals, finally up to the point where Chazz berates him for not answering his letter. Jaden remembers the message he received from his friends in the desert with Pharaoh and Professor Banner and the one written by Chazz to go see him and Duel him. Jaden says the Duel never came to mind, which causes Chazz to sarcastically ask if he traveled the world, to which Jaden replies with a "yes." The reply causes Chazz to fall over and scream, ranting how unfair it was for Jaden to travel all over the world while Chazz waited for his challenge for five years. Jaden asked what was the matter with Chazz, to which Alexis answered that he desperately waited for a rematch ever since Jaden beat Chazz in a rigged Duel in their third year. Chazz then calls out Jaden for the long-awaited rematch and challenges him to a Duel. Jaden gradually accepts, but was interrupted by his empty stomach gurgling. Everyone but Jaden fell down in exasperation while the latter went and filled up his plate with every meal he waited to taste for so long. Much to Crowler's disgust and Sheppard's amusement, Jaden started chowing down on his lunch as the two chancellors announced the Reunion and the top-ranked Duelists of their class. It was at this time that Sheppard announced that he will be retiring in the next fee years, creating a shock among the students. Sheppard gave his students a speech about how to live their lives and how proud he was about becoming their Chancellor. The audience applauded with tears running down their faces from the moving speech while Jaden and his friends expressed how saddened they were to hear about Sheppard's retirement. After the applause, Sheppard gives Crowler the pleasure to announce the main event: a Duel between two of Duel Academy's top-ranking rivals. Crowler announces the two Duelists who would be Dueling each other -that was Jaden and Chazz- as the spotlights shone on them from above. Before Crowler could announce Jaden, he was frightened by Pharaoh, as he had an extreme phobia of cats. Jaden and Chazz stared down each other as Jaden said his catchphrase: "Get your game on!" The Duel shifts into an unmarked turn, with Jaden having "Elemental HERO Bladedge" on his field with Chazz had "Armed Dragon LV7" on his field. Chazz activates the effect of "Armed Dragon LV7", discarding "Despair from the Dark" to destroy "Bladedge" since it has lower ATK. The Dragon shot out sonic disks, which destroys "Bladedge", leaving Jaden completely defenseless. Everyone cheers for Chazz and Jaden as the former boasted how one more attack would win him the Duel, until Jaden activated the Trap Card, "Elemental Mirage", returning "Bladedge" to the field. Chazz then Tributed his "Armed Dragon LV7" to Summon a "LV10" version of the monster. Chazz declared his attack as "Armed Dragon LV10" threw a static orb at "Bladedge", destroying it and reducing Jaden's LP by 400. Chazz teases about Jaden's fallen "Bladedge," also ending his turn for Jaden to make his move. After Jaden compliments Chazz's growing Dueling skills and counters how he's gotten better, Jaden reminds Chazz of his philosophy of how one card could change the outcome of a Duel. Jaden's turn begins and he drew his card. He smiles and says, "I just drew the card I needed!" which shocks everyone in the room. Jaden activates the Spell Card, "Monster Reincarnation", discarding "Elemental HERO Necroshade" to add "Neo-Spacian Dark Panther" from an earlier turn. Chazz gasps and realizes too late of Jaden's strategy as he activated "Necroshade's" effect. Since "Necroshade" is in Jaden's Graveyard, he could Normal Summon a Level 5 or higher "Elemental HERO" without Tributing any monsters. Jaden Summons "Elemental HERO Neos" to his field. 'Chapters' Prologue *Prologue: Prologue *Chapter 1: It's Time to Duel!! *Chapter 2: Get Your Game On!! * Chapter 3: Let's Rev it Up!! * Chapter 4: I'm Feelin' the Flow!! 'Characters' 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' Main Protagonists *Yugi Muto/Yami Yugi *Seto Kaiba *Joey Wheeler *Tea Gardner *Tristan Taylor Supporting Protagonists *Mokubah Kaiba ---- 'Yu-Gi-Oh! GX' Main Protagonists: *Jaden Yuki *Chazz Princeton *Alexis Rhodes *Syrus Trusedale *Tyranno Hassleberry Supporting Protagonists: *Winged Kuriboh *Yubel *Professor Lyman Banner *Pharaoh *Chancellor Sheppard *Dr. Vellian Crowler ---- 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's' Main Protagonists *Yusei Fudo *Jack Atlas *Crow Hogan *Akiza Izinski *Leo *Luna ---- Generation Fusion!